


Daredevil Revolution

by Brawl2099



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099





	Daredevil Revolution

Daredevil #1

* * *

[](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/)

## #1

  


| 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

| 

[Home](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/)  


* * *

[Titles](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/titles.htm)  


* * *

[Daredevil Archive](http://geocities.com/marvelrevolution/knights/daredevil.html)  
  
---|---|---  
| Previously: Daredevil found himself faced with some of the deadliest threats he had ever faced, including the woman called Echo, and the man called Leapfrog. But the most horrible of those was the turth about Leapfrog, a brutal child abuser. Now Matt must try to move on an persevere, or become consumed but his newest threat.   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

A single act of heroism blinded teenage Matt Murdock. But Matt discovered that as a result, his other four sense were enhanced, and he became a defender of justice, and Guardian Devil of Hell's Kitchen... 

DAREDEVIL 

#1 

#20 

"Confusing What is Real" 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

Matt Murdock listened to Hell's Kitchen, absorbing every sound, catching every smell. Despite the retched condition of the Kitchen, it felt right. Nothing too out of the ordin- 

"Well so much for peace," Matt muttered. He took his billy club, and threw it out, using his radar sense to locate a building to latch the billy club to. He swung low over an alley way, then landed on the next building. Retracting the billy club's line, he ran across the next rooftop, and jumped between it and the next building, then dropped down in the next alley. The woman was still screaming. Daredevil had hoped that the woman's screams for help were just for a mugger, but he knew it wasn't the moment he heard the man's fly unzip. 

Before he could get any further, the rapist was hit in the back of the head by Daredevil's billy club. A little dazed, the man stood, and his pants fell down around his ankles. Daredevil landed in the alley, smiling. 

The man pulled his pants up, and buttoned them. He then snorted, and rushed Matt. Daredevil listened to his pounding footsteps, timing the man's arrival. Matt sidestepped, and threw his arm out clotheslining the rapist. 

"You son of a bi-" Daredevil silenced the man with a quick blow to the head, knocking him unconscious. Matt walked over to the woman who still laid on the ground. Matt didn't hear a heartbeat for some time, and thought she was dead. He wondered if there was anything in the alley to cover the body with, then he heard a heartbeat. Daredevil reached down, and touched the cortid artery in her neck. Nothing. 

"Ma'am?" 

"Yes?" she replied. The woman's voice sounded hollow and mechanical. 

"Are you okay?" Matt was confused, but continued his line of questioning. 

"Yes." 

"Uh, what happened?" 

The woman winced. Bad question. 

"Can you get up?" 

"Yes." She did nothing. 

"Will you get up?" 

"Yes." She stood. 

"Um, I guess you can go home now." 

The woman walked out of the alley, and strode away. Daredevil stayed in the alley, sniffing the air. There was a chemical smell in the air. Something he had never smelled before. He walked around, sniffing. He found himself standing directly over the smell, and bent over and picked up a small object. A syringe. The woman was drugged. What had he done telling her just to go home?! 

Daredevil rushed out of the alley, but the woman was gone. 

"Dammit!" Matt screamed. 

* * *

Matt sat in his office, dwelling on the events of the previous night. He had woken up the rapist and dangled him over the street. Frantic, he confessed that he had gotten the drug from a new dealer he had never met before. This dealer claimed that the drug he had given him would give him conplete control over the person injected with it. Matt was about to release him, when he gave him another piece of information. 

The dealer told him that he had a drug that gave users the ultimate rush. Daredevil probed further, but the rapist didn't know any more. Matt left him tied up to a lightpole, and left. 

"Mr. Murdock?" his intercom squwaked. Matt reached out and punched the reply button. 

"Yes?" 

"Your first appointment is here," said the secretary. Matt reached over to his appointment book, and ran his hand over the braille. A Michelle Corbes. 

"Send her in," Matt said. The intercom clicked off, and he could hear the clicking of high heels outside. The door to his office swung open, and he heard her enter. Matt stood and offered his hand. 

"Ms. Corbes," Matt said. Her felt her hand take his own, and he shook. Her hearbeat betrayed that she was nervous. Matt guessed that she was flushed as well. 

"Take a seat," Matt said, motioning in the general direction of the chairs. She pulled one up, and sat down, sighing. 

"Thank you for taking my case Mr. Murdock," Michelle sighed. "I'm so grateful." 

"Certainly," Matt said. He pulled out Corbes's file, and ran his hand over the braille. "It must have been hard." She had been raped, by someone she knew apparently. 

"I'm just starting therapy," she muttered. "I feel so dirty." 

"It's common," Matt paused when his fingers crossed a phrase in the brief. "You were drugged? Could you describe its effects?" 

"I guess," Corbes said, her heartbeat picking up. "I was at a party on campus. I went into the bathroom, and was washing my hands. I heard the door open. I told the person to wait just a second. I heard the door close, and thought the person had gone out. Then I felt the needle in my neck. I felt the effects immediately. I was conscious but I couldn't do anything. Then I heard him. He told me what to do, and I couldn't help but do it. I saw his face, and then..." 

"It's okay," Matt said, "that's enough." Her hearbeat had hit and frantic pace. He wasn't going to stress her anymore. He reached over and clicked the intercom on. 

"Kerri?" he said. 

"Yes Mister Murdock?" 

"Cancel the rest of my appointments. This case will take all day." 

* * *

Matt sat at his computer, going through the police blotter. The computer read aloud each case, and Matt took note of each one. So far he had a tally of over a two dozen more rape cases than usual. All of them involved drugging. Matt was sure it was all connected. 

He reached for the cup of coffee that Kerri had delivered before she left for the day. It was cold, but Matt didn't care. He took a sip and wondered what he had gotten himself into this time. 

Matt picked up the phone and dialed a number few people knew. 

"Hello?" 

"'Tash, this is Matt. Meet me on the roof of my apartment. I'll explain there." Matt hung up. 

* * *

The man pounded on the door of the warehouse. He was a dealer, one of the men distributing the control drug. He had spent the day selling his wares, but now he needed his... payment. The door opened slightly, and the dealer looked inside. The ever-present gatekeeper frowned at him. 

"What do you want?!" he growled. 

"I'm here to get my fix!" the dealer whined. 

"Just a minute." The gatekeeper disappeared. The dealer tapped his foot impatiently, wishing the gatekeeper would hurry. 

The gatekeeper appeared again. "You got the money?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Enough money?" 

The dealer gave the gatekeeper a wad of bills. He counted them, none smaller than fifties. It was enough. He handed the dealer two separate bags. One contained vials of the control drug. The other contained the dealer's own drug. The dealer smiled, took the bags of vials, and ran off. Several blocks from the warehouse, he ducked into a deserted storefront, and wrapped a tourniquet around his arm. He took one of the vials from his bag, and pulled a syringe from his pocket. He drew some of the liquid from the vial and into the syringe. He pushed the air out of the syringe, then pierced the vein. He pushed the plunger of the syringe, and felt the drung enter his system. He threw the syringe in a nearby garbage can and felt the drug take effect. 

The dealer felt a crawling under his skin, and saw his skin ripple. He felt energy coursing through him. The dealer smiled as the energy started sparking outside his skin. He floated above the ground several feet, electrical energy flowing from his eyes. 

"Ooooh yeah," the dealer whispered. "The ultimate rush." 

* * *

Daredevil stood on the rooftop, shaking off the fall chill of New York City. It wasn't like Natasha to take this long. He heard the anchor of Black Widow's line hit the side of the building, and sensed the spy swinging towards him. 

"Calling me like that is dangerous," the Widow said. 

"But I wanted to talk in person," Matt said. "It was either that or hang up." 

"You are strange Matt," Natasha said. "What was your question?" 

Daredevil held up the syringe, containing several drops of the drug. Natasha took the syringe and looked at it. 

"And..." 

"It's a new rape drug," Daredevil said. "Could you use your contacts to get an analysis?" 

"Most likely," the Widow said, stowing the drug in a pouch on her belt. Daredevil heard a sigh that would have been inaudible to anyone but him. 

"Have you ever wondered Matthew?" 

"About what?" 

"What could have been?" 

"I'm not that type of person 'Tash, and last I heard, neither are you." 

"No, I'm not. I was just... I don't know." Natasha stood, and Matt felt the heat from her body draw close. He felt her breath on his ear. 

"Goodbye Matthew." She kissed his cheek, and turned away. 

"'Tash?" Matt turned, but he knew she was gone. "I have," he muttered. 

Matt climbed down the wall to his apartment, climbed inside, and took off his Daredevil outfit. He threw it aside, and collapsed into his bed, dreading the coming days. 

* * *

In Daredevil #2: Matt encounters the first of the men pumped up by the superpowers drug! Is it an encounter he's doomed to lose? 

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES 

Hello, 

I was going to talk about how excited I was to be writing Daredevil, but recent events have put somewhat of a damper on my enthusiasm. Instead, I wanted to use this space to give MRev's love and support to all those affected by the cowardly acts commited on September 11, 2001. We love you all, and our prayers are with you. 

Tony Thornley 

* * *


End file.
